When Hogwarts discover Fanfiction
by AddictedtoReadingJC
Summary: "A GIRL who is a Friend," mumbled Hermione, immediately correcting his little fact. She hated herself when it pained her to see the difference. First ever ONE-SHOT :D *now a X chapter story x  *
1. THE HORROR

When Hogwarts discover fanfiction.

-Hogwarts version of my friend Phoenix of the Ice's _The Horror _ :))

A/N: Don't worry… I haven't abandoned my first story, if you're still sticking to it…but this came as an inspiration during French class :D

Btw… GO check out Phoenix of the Ice- Her stories are AWESOME!

Anyway ONWARDS!

Rated M for… Oh, do I have to explain?

Summary: "A GIRL who is a Friend," mumbled Hermione, immediately correcting his little fact. She hated herself when it pained her to see the difference.

Prologue:

After the last battle, where Draco Malfoy proved his alliance by killing several Deatheaters, he proceeded to befriend the Golden Trio :D

_One fateful day_

-CRACK-

A loud crack echoed through Hermione Granger's apartment. She spun around and beamed.

"Hey handsome!"

"Hey, babes."

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as she punched the tall lean figure on the arm.

"Ow, that hurts. What now?" the arrogant silvery blonde smirked at the brunette who was tackling him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I'm sorry, how 'bout Brown Beauty?" he said, brushing off an imaginary speck off his suit.

"Merlin, what are you? The Beast?" Hermione snorted.

"A very hot beast," Draco answered, checking his reflection in the hall mirror.

"Yes, well. Time to be somber," Hermione looked pointedly at him. "I called you here for a reason."

"Yes?" Draco grinned, flashing his perfect gleaming teeth.

"Ron asked me out on a date," she blurted out, then covering her mouth, guarding herself for his reaction.

Draco's face fell.

Hermione could see the hurt in his eyes, and she regretted calling him to her flat.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as he turned and tried to hide his face.

"No, I apologize for behaving as such. Come on, let's get you ready for your date," Draco muttered, his face expressionless as he pulled Hermione into his arms and apparated to his manor.

Seating herself in the gigantic dressing room, Hermione closed her eyes as Draco began his magic.

"You're really great at this you know," Hermione found herself saying.

"Hmm?"

"All this beauty stuff… if I didn't know you, I would think you were gay."

Draco chuckled and she smiled at the familiar sound.

"You weren't the first to inform me of that little fact."

"That basically points to the fact that you do take too much care of your looks."

"Know-it-all."

"That's me," murmured Hermione as she drifted off to sleep under Draco's featherlike touches.

She was suddenly awake, "You're not gonna charge me for this, right?"

She could practically hear Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course not, doofus. You're my best girlfriend, what more could I ask for?" he chuckled.

"A GIRL who is a Friend," mumbled Hermione, immediately correcting his little fact. She hated herself when it pained her to see the difference.

For a first, Draco remained silent as she went back to her little nap.

"Granger."

"Hmmmm?"

"Wake up."

"Mmmmm…"

"Seriously woman, you'll be the death of me. WAKE UP."

"Nooooo…"

"You're drooling."

"WHAT? OMG!" Hermione shook herself as she jumped up.

Draco promptly bursted into laughter at the look on her face.

"Kidding, Granger," he snickered.

"Ughhh! You foul cockroach!"

"You love me still."

"Unfortunately."

"Your face was priceless."

"Oh shut up."

"Seriously! It was—"

"Now shut up before I hex you, and I won't regret it."

Draco dutifully fell silent.

"Thanks by the way. I might have to agree with you when you say you're the best at this _beautifying_," Hermione snorted at the obnoxious word. "I actually look great!" she beamed at her reflection.

"You've always looked beautiful," added Draco, and he smirked at the pink tinge on Hermione's cream-coloured cheek.

Hermione piped up after an awful long time of awkward silence.

"We have two more hours until he comes and pick me up."

"Yes, thank you Granger," Draco answered with a roll of his eyes. "I have a Sandkeeper too actually," he smirked, nodding to the said instrument on the wall.

"Well, can't you think of anything to pass the time?"

Draco bit his lip in concentration. Then he visibly brightened.

"Mother just bought a computer, I think."

"But that's a Muggle invention!"

He frowned at her.

"I've told you since forever that we do not care about blood status anymore, remember?"

"Oh sorry," Hermione blushed.

"I thought that Muggle stuff don't work around magic?"

"It's a special one, Granger," he answered, smirking.

"Whoops, my bad, oh-so-powerful majesty."

Draco snorted.

"Only the best for the Malfoys."

He grinned as Hermione grunted and followed him out to the said device.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Looks like we're kinda famous on this Fanfiction," Hermione said, jabbing at the screen.

"Hey, watch it."

"Sorry."

"Sounds interesting," said Draco, his eyes trailing the screen. Then his eyes caught something interesting.

"What?"

"Dramione," he snorted, "Is that even a word?"

"Huh, sounds interesting, I guess."

"Well then, let's click on it and see, shall we?"

Hermione nodded at Draco, suddenly nervous.

"Ok, so let me get this straight: This Muggle called J.K. Rowling writes down all of our adventures, except for this wrong prediction of our futures, and fans of these series (merlin-forbid they used Potter's name) write their own stories for their own amusement?"

"Afraid so," murmured Hermione, her eyes trailing along the screen of the story she clicked.

"Merlin!" she said abruptly, nearly leaping out of the chair.

"What now?"

"These people are seriously corrupted. Their grammar is horrible!"

Glancing at the screen, Draco's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"I agree with that statement," he gulped, clicking out of that link as fast as he could.

"Hey! I think I got it!" Hermione grinned, pumping her fist in a victorious way.

"Since all of these are rated, and based on the stories we read so far, M must be the best ones!" she summed up, practically glowing.

"Yeah, I've noticed," commented Draco dryly.

Hermione harrumphed. "Well then, let's click on this," she pointed at the screen.

"Bossy."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco and he laughed at the friendly gesture. Then they both glanced at the flickering screen. There was a pause where their eyes flitted across the screen. After a moment, their humorous expressions both turned into masks of horror. They glanced at each other simultaneously, then back into their own laps and blushed.

Hermione broke the ice first.

"I…you…"

"We," added Draco weakly.

There was an awkward pause.

"I'd better go," mumbled Hermione as she stood up blushing furiously.

Draco remained in a state of shock until he realized that Hermione was leaving.

"Hey! Wait, Hermione!"

"Um, yeah?" she mumbled, refusing to meet his steely grey eyes.

"Look," he said, gripping her chin and turning her chocolate eyes to meet his. "I'm not really good at this confession stuff, but-," Draco inhaled and closed his eyes. Then he said in a rush, "I'm going to confess that I loved you right from the start, from the moment I saw your bushy hair on the train during First Year," he smiled, gently tugging the now stylishly set curls. "When you slapped me during Third Year," he continued, smiling at the blushing girl in front of him. "Ok, I admit I deserved it," he said, now a faintest tinge on his own pale complexion. "But that only lighted up the fire in me, and after all these years, I just want you to know that I finally admit that I've fallen for all this beauty," he murmured, gesturing at her. "If you love Weasley, I understand. But I just want you to know that I will always be there. And I don't mind firing a Killing Curse if that's the only way to get you," he said, his voice ringing through the empty hall, his hard eyes glued on hers.

There was a pause after his confession.

Hermione smiled at him through tear-filled eyes.

"That's the longest, mushiest speech you ever made," she grinned, "And the best one I've ever heard."

"And you deserved it."

"I get why they say you're a sneaky Slytherin now," she laughed.

"Who would have guessed I fell in love with a brave Gryffindor. I love you," murmured Draco, and suddenly his lips were on hers.

Hermione felt like she was on fire.

"Me too."

"You know, I think that story on Fanfiction sounds quite an interesting experience now," Draco chuckled in her ear.

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Hermione smiled as they rushed into the nearest room- for the best adventure she was going to have.

A/N: I might…make another one on what happens to Ron…

Keep your eyes open :D Please review –puppy eyes-


	2. Revealed

Ch. 2 Revealed

Ronald Weasley rang the door bell of a peculiar-looking house near Godric's Hollow. His bestie, Mr. The-Boy-Who-Lived, answered the door with a weary expression on his face.

"Ron? Oh, hey, come in," he said, ushering the redhead into the house.

Ron sank into one of the couches as Harry stalked into the kitchen.

Harry came in with a tray of sandwiches and set it on the coffee table.

"Eat!" he ordered.

Ron picked up an egg sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth mechanically.

"Spill," Harry commanded, lounging on the sofa.

The red-haired man opened his mouth and made an attempt to speak. No sound whatsoever came out.

Harry clasped his hand together and waited patiently. He reminded Ron of Professor Dumbledore, and for a second, the redhead felt amused. But he was here with a purpose, and Ron arranged his expression to continue with his façade. He put his hands to his face and mumbled something incoherent.

"Pardon?" Harry persisted almost lazily.

"Hermione…" Ron mumbled apprehensively.

"Oh yeah," Harry raised his eyebrows, "It's your big date today! How did it go?"

"Yeah, well mate. She," Ron took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "was kinda busy with Draco at the Manor when I dropped by."

It took a moment for those words to sink in.

Then, Harry, realization dawning on his face, bursted into loud guffaws. In between snorting with laughter, he gasped and said, "You can't be serious!"

Ron eyed him with a look of contempt.

"Sorry, mate," Harry sobered up, "Well, they do make a nice couple," he commented.

Ron looked absolutely livid.

"Well," Ron muttered, "I guess you don't want to listen anymore?" he asked, his expression rather sour.

Harry settled back onto the sofa and nodded at Ron.

Ron took the cue and began ranting about the pair of lovers.

It took some time before Harry fully understood the situation.

"Ron," he said, shooting a look at him, "Do you really like Hermione? I thought you were having a thing with Lavender?"

Ron blushed a nasty red.

"You're after the inheritance, aren't you?" Harry questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"What inheritance?" Ron squeaked uncomfortably.

"You bloody well know what I'm saying." Harry glared at him. "That's bullshit, Ron."

Ron pulled at his hair. "It's not like that, Harry. You wouldn't understand- you're perfect with Ginny."

"For your information, we broke up a long time ago," Harry retorted. "When did you become a heartless bastard?"

"For merlin's sake. It's not like someone will die or something. Don't be a hypocrite."

"It's not for my sake; it is unfair to Hermione!"

Ron snorted, "It's not like you don't her. Hermione will be okay with it."

"I don't think so," a steely voice answered, as Hermione stepped from the shadows.

Ron's mouth dropped open. Harry looked half-amused and half-shock.

Then, with his hand entwined around Hermione's, Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind a door, his face curiously blank. With an unfathomable expression on his face, Draco raised his wand and pointed it at the red-head.

Ron sneered. "You wouldn't, you cowardly ferret."

"Oh, I would," Draco breathed.

A/N: Ooooh! A cliffhanger! So, keep hanging around:D

Sorry it took so long to update, but you get that a lot, I guess.

I might take a lot more time to update the next chapter, since I'm going on a study tour… but…you never know!

(P.S. Reviews motivate me *wink wink*)

Now, if you scroll down a wee bit more, and at your right You'll find a little review button! Go do your thing!

Special thanks to: Saint of the Sinners, miss-x-larie, DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, Zoe tabbycat, Bianca tabbycat~

Thanks guys! You made my day :D


	3. Uncontrolled Hormones

Chapter 3 **Uncontrolled Hormones**

_**Author's Notes:**_

If you're still reading this story;) You are bloody awesome:D

Sorry for the wait:$ Please R&R!

Check out my other stories!

* * *

Draco couldn't even bloody breathe properly. That fucking bastard. _How dare he do this to Hermione! _

Draco suddenly wanted to stick his wand up Weasel's arse. Even Potter looked like he was going to strangle the red-head.

"Coward," the said person whispered, sneering at the wand in front of his nose.

_Alright. Deep breaths. Fuck._

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione said reproachfully. "And Harry Potter, if you do that again, I'm telling Kingsley."

"Sorry Hermione," Harry said, rather sheepishly.

"Did you really mean to give him tentacles on his butt, hairy caterpillar eyebrows, a potato nose and an afro?" she asked, inspecting Ron with interest. He was also currently sprouting a rather large batch of boils.

"I think I did the tentacles, but who made the afro? It has a rather nice touch to it," Draco commented, prodding Ron's puffed-up hair with his toe.

Harry frowned. "I only did the nose."

Ringing laughter came from the doorway.

"I did it," a grinning Pansy said, stepping into the house.

"You left the door open," Luna informed a quite astonished Harry, following her inside. "I added the eyebrows. They do quite suit him, don't they?" she said dreamily, squeezing Hermione's hand.

"Yes they do, Luna, thank you very much," she answered warmly.

Draco nodded in agreement from his perch on the bar stool in front of the kitchen, where he was currently rummaging through Harry's secret stash of Red Vines.

"Oi, Malfoy. Don't think I can't-" Harry started, before being kissed on the cheek by Pansy, promptly dropping his wand.

"Whatever, Potter," Draco smirked. "Constant Vigilance," he added, watching as Harry turned red. "And you totally need to stock up on your supply," he sniggered, pointing to the cupboard.

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione and Luna laughed at the lipstick stains on his cheek.

Hopping off the stool, Draco went to Hermione and placed his hands on her waist, dodging as Hermione swatted at him. Luna smiled serenely at them both and went to compliment on Harry and his collection of Muggle fashion magazines.

Grumbling, Hermione glared up at Draco, finally succumbing to his lips.

"GROSS DUDES!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed, appearing in the threshold. "Someone can't control their hormones," he chanted, grinning widely, his arm linked with none other than a fiery red-headed beauty.

"Don't mind him," Ginny said, rolling her eyes as they all started chuckling. "Got a bit too high on the alcohol just now."

"I got high on you, babes," Blaise grinned, pecking her on the lips. "Anyway, I called Nott to get some more drinks," he added, plonking himself onto the couch.

Ginny sat down beside him and started opening a bag of chips. Passing the packet to Blaise, she sniggered as Hermione pushed Draco away, discomfort fully etched on her face at the thought of displaying public affection.

"Looking bad there, Drake," Zabini chuckled, "I thought you were supposed to be **the **Slytherin Sex God?"

The Italian grunted as Draco socked him on the head.

Draco snatched the bag of chips from Ginny and dumped himself in between the couple.

"You're not too bad yourself, mate," he grinned widely, shoving chips down Blaise's opened mouth.

Snagging the packet again, Ginny thumped Draco on the head, making him wince. "I was eating that Malfoy," she growled, smiling as Draco mock-fainted. Beside her, Hermione giggled at the red-head's temper.

Everyone was chatting about Ron and his ferocious ways when the door-bell rang to reveal Theodore Nott. Shaking his head, which was wet with raindrops, he passed around the much-anticipated Firewhiskey, which were met with shouts of appreciation.

Luna smiled at the currently glowering Hermione, who was looking displeased with the behaviour of her fellow schoolmates. Then, stepping past the rowdy bunch, who were all sitting in a circle on the floor, she passed Teddy a towel, and pulled him down next to her.

"-and that is why, we need Firewhiskey for a game of Truth and Dare," Blaise was saying, as they joined the group. "Who's game?" he asked, looking around.

Draco smirked and put his arm around Hermione, who glared and elbowed him. "No worries there, Zabini. I say it's a must for everyone in this room," he replied, earning himself a death glare from Hermione. "Now, make it something interesting," he said. "Or I won't play."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Of course, your majesty," he answered sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

Ron's unconscious body soon lay forgotten on the floor, when a furious knocking sounded from the door. Harry tore himself away from Pansy's arms and proceeded across the room, his wand readied in front of him.

* * *

_**A/N**_: I do hope you like it! Yeah, did it during French class. Again. So, YAY for French class!

Once again, thanks to DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs (Well, the review came as I was feeling down. Naturally, I should thank you!:), nature love 95 (Thanks! I choked on my Coke and sprayed this dude at lunch xd) and bookoholic me (You wouldn't want to know)…:D

Thanks so much;) and please review!


End file.
